pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rzadcy Bossowie
Rzadcy Bossowie to bossowie niezwiązani z fabułą - ich pojawienie się nie jest zależne od tego, jaką misję przeszliśmy ostatnio (jak przy bossach fabularnych) ani jaki przedmiot znaleźliśmy (jak przy bossach dodatkowych). Odblokowuje się nie misję będącą walką z takim bossem, ale możliwość pojawienia się takiej misji. Odbywa się to poprzez odkrycie nowych terenów (przykładowo, odkrywając Płaskowyż Ulotnej Pychy zyskuje się możliwość spotkanie tamtejszego rzadkiego bossa, Century). To, czy lub kiedy boss się pojawi, jest losowe i zależne od naszego szczęścia. Patapon 2: DonChaka W tej części rzadcy bossowie pojawiają się na tylko jednej lokacji: w Ruinach Dongary. Ich ukazanie się jest zależne od panującej tam pogody. Obydwaj bossowie są potężniejszymi formami znanego z tych ruin bossa Dodongi - gdy któryś z nich się pojawi, walka z Dodongą zostaje zastąpiona przez walkę z rzadkim bossem (a gdy ten zniknie, Dodonga zjawi się ponownie). Ich pojawienie się nie jest zależne od siły naszej armii - mogą pojawić się nawet we wczesnej fazie gry (lepiej ich jednak w tym czasie omijać). Walki z nimi można powtarzać bez liku w Paraget, gdy zdobędzie się Bitewne Jaja tych bossów. Majidonga *Skala wyzwaniaWzględem wysoko rozwiniętej armii.: Średni-Trudny *Występowanie: Średniethumb|Majidonga we mgle *Misja:'' Invincible Dragon in the Fog/ Invincible Dragon Majidonga'' Ten boss pojawia się tylko, gdy w ruinach zapanuje mgła - zdarza się to stosunkowo rzadko. Rogaty smok znany z poprzedniej gry. Jednak podczas gdy w jedynce był dość słaby, w tej części potrafi być trudny do pokonania. Jeśli jednak zdołamy go zabić dwa razy, otrzymamy specjalną, cenną nagrodę: Cud Siły Juju (ang. Brimstone Juju). Kacchindonga *Skala wyzwania: Bardzo trudny *Występowanie: Rzadkiethumb|Kacchindonga w opadach śniegu *Misja: The Great Dinosaur/ Ice-Breathing Kacchindonga Chociaż jest silniejszą formą starego Dodongi, ów lodowy smok to nowy boss, nie pojawiający się w jedynce. Ukazuje się bardzo rzadko, gdy w Ruinach Dongary pada śnieg. Jest jednym z najpotężniejszych przeciwników w grze; według niektórych przewyższa swą siłą nawet Zuttankarmena. Za pokonanie go nie dostaje się żadnych specjalnych nagród, ale w walce z nim ma się całkiem spore szanse, że nawet zwykły łup będzie bardzo dobrej jakości. Patapon 3 W tej części Rzadkich Bossów (nazywanych Bossami Premiowymi) jest już dużo więcej. Pojawiają się w każdej krainie-lokacji, po jednym na jedną lokację (za wyjątkiem ostatecznego Rzadkiego Bossa, Kacchindongi). Pokazują się oni niezależnie od pogody - rzeczą która sygnalizuje ich pojawienie się jest reakcja Astropona. Wypatruje on potworów, a gdy coś zauważy, poinformuje nas o tym. Od tej pory na Mapie Świata widnieć będzie misja, na której można zmierzyć się z potworem - gdy ukończymy ową misję utracimy możliwość powtarzania jej do czasu aż ten sam boss pojawi się ponownie. Zabijając Rzadkich Bossów można spełnić cele drużyny Bohaterów, dzięki czemu zdobędzie się Gwiezdne Okruchy - walutę do Sklepu Srebrnego Hoshipona. Legendarny Gigantus thumb|Gigantus w walce z [[Pingrekiem]] *Lokacja: Pole Gniewnych Olbrzymów *Skala wyzwaniaWzględem wysoko rozwiniętych postaci, mających poziom 30 lub wyższy.: Łatwy *Występowanie: Częste *Misja: Legendarny Gigantus Najbardziej znany rzadki boss, pojawia się częściej niż inni: Gigantus to prawdziwy olbrzym, nawet jak na potwory w świecie Pataponów. Szansa na jego pojawienie się we wczesnych fazach gry też jest dość wysoka (mimo wszystko, lepiej zaczekać ze stawieniem mu czoła). Przeznaczony jest do walki z graczami mającymi poziom około 20. lub niższego - dla wysokopoziomowych postaci jest łatwy do zabicia. Pokonanie go na niskich poziomach jest jednak swoistym wyzwaniem. Manboth thumb|Uwolniony z lodu Manboth *Lokacja: Śnieżne Pole Nieczystych Łez *Skala wyzwania: Łatwy-Średni *Występowanie: Średnie *Misja: Manboth, Władca śnieżnego Pola Znany z Patapon 2 wielki, pierwotny ssak, zahibernowany w bryle lodu. Pojawia się rzadziej niż Gigantus, jest też nieco potężniejszy od olbrzyma. Stanowi większe wyzwanie niż w dwójce - ale tylko dla postaci na średnim poziomie. Dla graczy na wysokim poziomie jest łatwy do zabicia - choć jego ataki potrafią być groźne. Kacchindonga, Ostateczny Smok thumb|Kacchindonga na Śnieżnym Polu Nieczystych Łez *Lokacja: Śnieżne Pole Nieczystych Łez *Skala wyzwania: Bardzo trudny *Występowanie: Bardzo rzadkie *Misja: Największy Smok Kacchindonga Rzekomo najpotężniejszy boss z dwójki, Kacchindonga także w trójce pretenduje do miana najpotężniejszego bossa - tylko niektórzy uważają, że Król Gigante jest od niego groźniejszy. Chociaż teren, na którym wielki lodowy smok występuje odkrywany jest wcześnie, ów rzadki boss pojawia się najrzadziej ze wszystkich. Mierzyć się z nim powinni tylko gracze o wysokim poziomie postaci. Centura thumb|Centura budzący się do walki *Lokacja: Płaskowyż Ulotnej Pychy *Skala wyzwania: Łatwy-Średni *Występowanie: Średnie *Misja: Centura z Mgły Znany z poprzedniej części potworny insekt, Centura. Dziki górski potwór, kryjący się we mgle - żeby móc podjąć z nim wyrównaną walkę, trzeba sprowadzić deszcz, co na szczęście w trójce jest dużo prostsze niż w dwójce. Widoczny staje się wyrównanym rywalem dla graczy na poziomie średnim, dla wysoko rozwiniętych postaci już rozproszenie mgły jest trudniejsze niż pokonanie Century. Mochicchichi thumb|Mochicchichi śpiący (po lewej) i w walce (po prawej) *Lokacja: Dżungla Chciwej Maski *Skala wyzwania: Średni *Występowanie: Średnie *Misja: Straszliptak Mochicchichi Sympatyczne ptaszysko z części drugiej. W trójce jego nienawiść do łowców polujących na Mochichi wcale się nie zmniejszyła. Zwiększyła się za to jego siła - starcie z nim jest większym wyzwaniem niż poprzednio. Mierzyć się z nim powinni gracze na poziomie średnim-wysokim. Także dla wysokopoziomowych może jednak stanowić godnego przeciwnika. Zaknel, Król Pustyni thumb|Zaknel i uciekający przed nim [[Jamsch]] *Lokacja: Pustynia Nienasyconego Brzucha *Skala wyzwania: Średni-Trudny *Występowanie: Średnie *Misja: Zaknel, Król Pustyni Fabularny boss z dwóch poprzednich części, Zaknel z rodziny Kuneli występuje też na mniej nieprzyjaznej niż poprzednia pustyni. Mierzyć się z nim powinni gracze na średnim poziomie - ale ze względu na jego mobilność oraz agresję, nawet wysoko rozwinięci Bohaterowie mogą znaleźć zajęcie podczas polowania na Króla Pustyni. Goruru, Dwulicowy Demon thumb|Goruru w swojej normalnej formie *Lokacja: Wulkaniczna Strefa Leniwego Demona *Skala wyzwania: Średni-Trudny *Występowanie: Średnie-Rzadkie *Misja: Dwulicowy Demon Goruru Finałowy boss z części pierwszej, obecnie zwany jest Goruru, a nie Gorl. W trójce pojawia się by powziąść zemstę za swoją dawną porażkę. Mierzyć się z nim powinni Bohaterowie na poziomie nieco niższym niż wysoki - wtedy stanowić może godnego rywala. Dla wysokopoziomowych postaci jego siła zależy w zasadzie od klasy - te silne w ofensywie potrafią zabić go bez większego trudu. Król Gigante thumb|Król Gigante maszeruje na [[Destrobo]] *Lokacja: Sawanna Zazdrosnych Oczu *Skala wyzwania: Średni-Bardzo trudny *Występowanie: Rzadkie *Misja: Wielki Król Gigante Potężny król olbrzymów, którego wizerunek widywać było w zapowiedziach trójki, Gigante, jest o wiele potężniejszy od Gigantusa. Jako jeden z natrudniejszych przeciwników w grze, bywa uważany za najtrudniejszego Rzadkiego Bossa. Nie bez powodu; nawet gracze na wysokim poziomie (dla których jest przeznaczonym rywalem) mogą ulec pod siłą jego ataków i Efektów Statusu jakie funduje przeciwnikom. Ciekawostki *Przez szybkie przechodzenie fabuły trójki, wielu tamtejszych Rzadkich Bossów pojawia się dopiero w późnym etapie gry, gdy postacie mają już wysoki poziom - w efekcie rzadko kiedy można stoczyć wyrównaną walkę z większością z nich. *Gigantus, Król Gigante i Kacchindonga są modelowymi rzadkimi bossami; pojawiają się tylko i wyłacznie będąc w tej klasie, a nie jako bossowie fabularni lub dodatkowi. **Kacchindonga jako jedyny z tej trójki pojawia się w więcej niż jednej grze. *W trójce możliwe jest odblokowywanie rzadkich bossów poprzez hakerskie oszustwa; jeśli wyda się Astroponowi komendę reakcji na jakiegoś bossa, to po wysłuchaniu go ustawiony boss pojawi się na mapie. Widać to w tym filmiku. Przypisy Kategoria:Rzadcy Bossowie Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Bossowie Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy